


We All Need Someone to Drive Us Mad

by okayokayigive



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayokayigive/pseuds/okayokayigive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every so often, he remembers what it’s like to have a brother, a friend, a nemesis, someone to push his buttons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Need Someone to Drive Us Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Long-overdue shufflefic for [Jill](http://neverwhyonlywho.tumblr.com); inspired by the Wombats' _Our Perfect Disease_.

It isn’t often that he mopes.

Well, maybe Donna would say otherwise.

Okay, Donna would definitely say otherwise.

So, really, for accuracy’s sake - it isn’t often, these days, that he mopes about something other than _Rose_.

(Or Sarah. Or Ace. Or Leela. Or Romana. Or Charley. Or Jamie. Okay. It isn’t often that he mopes over someone who hadn’t been a companion.)

But every so often, he hears a beat. 

Every so often, he hears a laugh.

Every so often, he lands on a planet where goatees are in fashion.

Every so often, he remembers what it’s like to have a brother, a friend, a nemesis, someone to push his buttons.

And it’s hard. So hard to miss someone who tortured your friends, who tortured the world.

But it’s equally as hard to be the last of your kind.

And it’s easy to remember the times before the madness, when he’d pop out of the background, stroking his beard like the villains in the old earth movies stroked their mustaches.

Easy to remember the way they played chase around the universe like they were still hundred-year-old kids out for a joyride.

Easy to remember how they were both the rebels, once upon a time.

He thinks, on his darker days, that he’d do anything to bring him back again.

Anything for a sparring partner.

Anything for a match of equals.

Those are the days when he just wants something to scream about.

Those are the days when he wants a predictable challenge.

Those are the days when the universe, in all its glory, is boring as fuck.

Those are the days when he knows - we all need someone to drive us mad.

\--

_"it was the perfect disease we had / and in its absence lies a painful fact / we all need someone to drive us mad"_


End file.
